When lives intertwine
by njoyham1242
Summary: Tris is a top negotiator in Chicago, she has her life on track or so she thought. A negotiation with an old friend from high school that goes wrong leads her to meet Under Cover agent Tobias. Their paths cross and lives intertwine as they try everything not to fall for eachother. Its never good to get involved in this line of work, and they are about to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Divergent series. Storyline is my own. This is my first fanfic for this series. Enjoy**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Tris_

I stood outside surrounded by cops and FBI. There was chatter and orders being shouted, tactical teams being briefed on what to do if this was to go south and I was to fail. I tried to tune it all out as I decide my next plan of action. The suspect was getting out of my control. I couldn't wait any longer, I had to get in there, buy some time. I turned to my commanding officer.

"Joe you have to let me in there. I can settle this without any casualties." I saw him debating the pros and cons in his head and decided to go in for the kill and seal the deal. "Just think how good this will look for reelection…ending yet another crisis without bloodshed seems like a great track record to me. " I knew his weakness. Joe would do anything to stay sheriff. He nodded.

"Ok, go in, but set up a plan with tactical in case something goes wrong and we have to get in there. I don't want my best negotiator getting killed."

"You got it." I said determined, scenarios already running through my head of how I could pull this off without tactical. I hated having to use force. I had failed if force was needed. I set up a plan with tactical and then pulled on my vest. I put the ear piece in my ear to stay in touch with the chatter around me. I headed back over to Joe and we had a silent conversation with out words. He was a close friend not just of mine but our family. Hit hit me on the shoulder with a fist then I turned to walk in to the convenient store. I heard Joe talking to him on the phone.

"Hi, yea listen Al we're sending in someone. Shes trying to help you, so how about as a sign of good faith when she comes in can you send out two hostages." There was silence, probably him asking why. "Well, it would show that you are cooperative. A woman or child. Sounds great. Shes on her way now." He nodded to me and I was gone. It was moments like these that I lived for. The rush of adrenalin, the moment in time when everything around you slows down as you approach what can possible be your death, completely focused on getting everyone out alive.

I pulled open the door to see a mother and her child standing in the breezeway between the doorways. I looked at his face shocked to see who it was. I tried to keep my face neutral. I knew all I needed to know about this guy but I never took a look at his pic for some reason. I kicked myself for it, I never skipped steps. Al, who I knew from high school, years ago is in this position holding up a convenient store. I can understand why. Lost his house, in the middle of a nasty divorce, possibly losing custody of his kids after being laid off, it was enough to make anyone be pushed to the edge.

"Tris, what are you doing here? You're who they are sending in to help me?" He scoffed. "Great."

"Hey Al, why don't you let the girl and her mom go, and we can catch up on all that has gone on these past few years." I said calmly almost bored.

"You have no idea! I had a job, wife, kids, a beautiful house, and I lost it all! With out warning it just all comes crashing down!" I catch the blinking red dot just over his left shoulder, letting me know the sniper has a shot and is ready to take it should I give him the sign. I hope it doesn't come to that. The little girl whimpered at his raised voice and the mothers lips trembled.

"Ok, well why don't we let these ladies go, and then we can talk about that and maybe what we should get for lunch. I don't know about you but I am starving." He looked at me confused then shook his head.

"In case you haven't noticed were in a convience store I can grab anything I want."

I nodded, "That's true, but you would be adding to an already long list of crimes. Do you really want theft to be added to kidnapping and robbery? At least this way the city has to pay." He kinda chuckled nervously.

"Ok, fine." He roughly pushed the ladies forward causing the little girl to fall and start crying. I helped her up and she looked at me.

"Hi there, what's your name?" She looked at me with big brown eyes wet with tears.

"A-Audrey," She stammered.

"Wow, that is a beautiful name. So, Audrey can you do me a favor and tell Joe out there that we would like some subs from Tonys down the street. Two vegetarian specials…" I glanced over at Al when he made a gagging sound. "Ok, a vegetarian a meatball special." Al nodded. The little girl had stopped crying and was trying to focus on remembering what I told her. I knew Joe could hear me, but giving the little girl something to remember would help her to not be so scared. "Ok, lets go. " I ushered them to the outer doors and hollered that hostages were coming. They were met a SWAT team and ushered to safety. I sighed and turned back to Al who now had the gun on me. "Ok, Al lets go have a seat….this may be a while."

We walked inside and sat down….little did I know the turn of events that were about to happen would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Divergent series, the storyline is my own.

 **THANK YOU! Thanks to all who favorited followed me and/or my story! I never expected such a great response my first post. I have big plans for this story and am excited to be able to share with all of you! Here's chapter 2…..enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Tobias

I climbed out of my car into the already sweltering heat of the day, I knew I was going to meet with Tony later and had to run some errands. First things first though, coffee, my coffee pot broke last week and I haven't made it out to buy another one yet so I stopped at the local convenient store. I walked into the back, debating on whether to get a Starbucks expresso shot, which was cold, or a hot coffee. Just as I opened the door to the cooler I heard someone shout,

"OK, everyone get down!" The store owner stood with his hands up. I switched out my phone and called 911.

"911, this is Grace, what's your emergency?" I heard a calm, confident voice say.

"Yea, Grace this is Tobias Eaton of the Chicago PD I am in the corner store off 22nd and main. We have a robbery and possible hostage situation unfolding. Requesting police presence, I am UC please advise responding units to use caution. I am not to be singled out, treated like a civilian. CO is Officer Andrew Prior."

"Understood sir, calling all available units now." I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket. The guy up front was waving a gun around panicking. He clearly didn't know what he was doing, much less have a plan.

A woman and her child were near the front so he grabbed them to use as leverage. I sank back into the shadows in front of the doors to the back room. Lucky for me he didn't seem to concerned with looking around for anyone else.

"Listen I didn't want this to happen, I just didn't know what else to do." He ran his free hand through his hair, clearly overwhelmed.

"Look, we can work through this man just tell me what you want." The store clerk said trying to be diplomatic. The high shelves of products prevented me of getting a clear view but there was one of those round mirrors in the back corner that gave me a good reflection of the situation.

"I – I came here for money but I didn't want to hurt anyone. Maybe I can just leave. You guys can forget you ever saw me and I'll just go." The grip on his gun readjusted and lowered a little off the woman. His breathing becoming more labored, he was clearly having second thoughts on this plan. He turned away towards the doors as the first of the responders came barreling up sirens blazing. He cursed under his breath starting to pace. The little girl started to cry.

I cringed….I hope they got a good negotiator. They need to talk this guy down or there was going to be a serious pile up…of bodies. I said a silent prayer. We were going to need all the help we can get. The store phone rang. Its shrill sound breaking the tense silence, I could almost feel everyone's heart rate pick up.

"Answer it." Said the gunman. The store clerk nervously picked up the receiver.

"Y-yes hello?" He said shakily. His eyes shakily darted back and forth from outside to the gunman which now had the gun trained on him. "Uh, ok, um its for you." He cautiously held the phone out.

The gunmans face contorted in confusion. I sighed. This was the defining moment either he took the phone looking for a life line or he became angry and started taking it out on civilians. I braced ready to take action if needed. Not the best plan since I was under cover, but I couldn't sit by while this guy could possibly start shooting. I came out of the shadows. I moved through the isles….past the potato chips, past the soda. I prayed he wouldn't see me in the circular mirror anchored to the celieng to prevent stealing. He started pacing again.

"My name is Al. I don't want anything just leave me alone. I-I I'm not sure. Look I'm done talking."

He threw the phone at the clerk. He was pacing more franticly now, losing control quickly. This was escalating. That was when I saw her. She was wearing a snug blue t-shirt covered with a vest. At least she was wearing one. He'd seen others come in not wearing one and pay the ultimate price for their stupidity. She walked in and confronted him. She was so calm and collected, I gave her points for that that took guts, but there was something underlying in her tone. Was it…anxiousness? I was so well masked I had a hard time picking up on it. I took my first full breath when she talked him into releasing the ladies. Now it was just us, and the cashier. I debated letting her know of my position, but I didn't want to cause any accidental shootings.

The more they continued to talk the more I understood that they knew eachother. He had lost a lot and this situation was still escalating. Something needed done, she wasn't going to win this one. It wasn't a reflection on her or her ability, sometimes you just couldn't talk them down. This man had hit bottom and wasn't strong enough to climb back up. I saw her subtly make a hand gesture in the reflection of the glass behind her back and that was when I knew it was over. She had seen that there was no happy ending to this one. Force was going to have to be used. A couple minutes later the front doors were pounded down and smoke filled the room, at the same time I barely caught her tackling him to the ground the gun between them. She was so small compared to him what was she thinking! I sprung up from my conceled spot and rush over to help just as a gun went off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tris

The gun went off near her head causing her ears to ring. They grappled back and forth on the floor. She was in shape but knew she couldn't hold her own with him forever. He had her pinned on the floor about to punch her in the face, she braced for the blow as he pulled his fist back. She closed her eyes and suddenly his weight was lifted off of her. Her eyes flew open and she saw another man punch Al and him falling to the floor unconscious. Her ears were still ringing as the mystery man turned to come to her side. She could see his mouth moving but heard nothing but the intense ringing in her ears. She put a hand over her eyes. A rush of officers came in and secured Al putting him in handcuffs and escorting him out. She put down her hands and saw Joe come into her line of vision. She attempted at what she hoped was a casual smile. He was shaking his head.

"Before you say anything Joe let me just say it will fall on deaf ears." She laughed half heartedly. "Literally my ears are ringing."

He was about to say something when someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. His grimaced and nodded. He mouthed I'll be back. Luckily she could somewhat read lips. She gave a thumbs up. She started to attempt to sit up and then was held in place by a firm hand. She looked over at the guy who had saved her. He shook his head. She started to get irritated. She was grateful for him saving her but he better watch himself. Her hearing was coming back and she could hear the chatter from surrounding officers.

"I suppose I should say thank you." He laughed. She liked his laugh, even though he was a little pushy. "Whats your name?"

He looked over at her, his elbows rested on his bent knees sitting on the floor beside her. He was wearing a v neck charcoal grey tshirt with a black leather jacket over it despite the heat. His dark denim jeans fitting him in all the right places, she let her eyes glide over him. She finally met his eyes and she saw humour in them.

"Like what you see?" She cleared her throat and sat up this time him not stopping her. Paramedics came and checked her out. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "My name is Tobias by the way, and you Joe and I need to have a little discussion."

Tobias.

He didn't even think he just reacted jumping on the gunman and saving her. He couldn't believe he had done it. Watching her get checked out by paramedics he gave her his name and told her we needed to talk. he prayed he didn't just blow his cover. He needed to stay out of the news and out of sight of the cameras. Any news of this gets back to Jeanine and he was toast. Almost two years of undercover work infiltrating one of the biggest mobs in Chicago lost. He had to make sure everything went smoothly. She looked over at him.

"How do you know Joe?" She looked at him wearily. He could tell she wasn't an entirely trusting person. _Goes with our line of work I suppose._ He thought to himself. He waited until the paramedics left and they were alone again. He leaned in and said "I am a undercover agent in the Eruidites mob. Her face stayed neutral but she didn't quite cover the twitch in her hand betraying her surprise.

"The Eruidites?" She said casually. "How long?"

"Almost two years." He said. Joe walked up to them and motioned them to follow him. He stood up first and then helped her up. She murmured her thanks. They followed Joe out back into the back of an intel gathering van.

"This way no nosey media can get a shot of you young man." He looked at Tobias. He nodded his thanks.

"I appreciate it." He paused. "So how are we going to spin this thing so that no one will know it was me?"  
"Well first of all the two hostages who were witness to the exchange are signing non- disclosure agreements stating that they will not speak with anyone regarding the events of today for theirs and others protection. The media will just be informed that a 'good Samaritan' jumped in helping to save the day. " He paused. " Luckily this wasn't a huge ordeal and won't gather too much attention." So far everything sounded good to him. He looked over at her. She was nodding in agreement. "Tris," Joe continued looking at her, "since you are now aware of his under cover status. Any and all hostage negotiations involving the Erudites or anything in their territory will now be assigned to you no questions."

"Why? What difference will it make?" She asked.

"Well Tobias has been undercover with this group the longest we have been able to keep anyone. The intel he gathers is invaluable. You can act as a middle man if needed and if you meet him and/or know he is in trouble then you will call for back up and get him out."

"I don't know about this…." He started "I mean I appreciate this but I have been doing fine on my own." 

"Look this is the way its going, orders directly from your CO Captian Prior."

He heard a intake of breath, and looked over at Tris.

"My father signed off on this?!" She said clearly caught off guard.

"This just keeps getting better and better." He laughed to himself at unexpected and hopefully interesting turn of events. He was hoping to just get through today but this morning had brought something hopefully exciting to look forward to. It had been a while since anything exciting has happened to him. Ever since he went undercover he has had his share of despair and death in his life he was ready for a bright spot to look forward to and he hoped that Tris Prior was just that sunny spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris and Tobias Chapter 4

After tying up all her loose ends Tris went to get into her car to head home.

"Hey!" She tried to restrain a sigh. She paused from climbing into her car. She heard his footsteps padding up to her. She turned and looked up at him.

"Yes?" She asked sweetly. He smiled at her.

"How can I get ahold of you if I need you?" He leaned in crowding her leaning a hand against her car. Her snarky retort forgotten as her senses filled with the smell of his masculine cologne. She unwillingly leaned in slightly towards him. She caught herself swooning and straightened herself and taking another breath looked him in the eyes. Ah, his eyes….NO! She mentally berated herself.

"I doubt you will need me but should something arise here." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her card. "You have a pen?" He felt his pants. He smiled smugly as he pulled one out and handed it to her. She eyed him suspiciously he was too smooth. She jotted her cell and home number down on the back. "There all three, home, work, and cell. Don't use unless you have to. We don't need anyone linking us together. Especially the Eruidites." He nodded.

"Fine I'll see you around then." He pushed away from the car and straightened. She dropped her keys. She bent to pick them up and when she stood back up to say good bye he was gone. She looked up and down the street but nothing. Not even a whisper that he had ever been there other than the lingering scent of his musk. She got in the car and buckled up wondering how these turns of events would change her life. She thought her life was fine the way it was, never one to embrace change, she considered briefly him becoming something more but quickly dismissed the thought. A distraction was the last thing she needed, her life was fine the way it was, or so she tried to convince herself.

She pulled her car out into traffic and headed back to the office to start doing paperwork. She was upset that it didn't have a peaceful ending but they don't always. The fact it was Al made it worse…they were fairly close once but that was years ago. She felt kind of guilty that she didn't keep in touch, that the whole thing could have been prevented. Maybe she should call Christina….she was her bestie and did everything together when she wasn't working. Being a negotiator didn't give way to much planning. She was always on call being one of Seattles best negotiators she was at the top of the list in a crisis. She learned at a young age that she was good at negotiation. She was always the peacekeeper of her friends, and her parents. It's not that she didn't have a great childhood but she would always referee when they had arguments. It just came naturally to her. She made the turn back into work. She took a breath and opened her door, better get a start on the paperwork before her pager went off again.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tobias pulled into Pete's Bar. The hole in the wall bar that the Erudites liked to do business, it looked run down enough not many patrons other than those in the group entered. He made his way into the smoky bar. Tito was sitting in the back booth surrounded by a cloud of smoke.

"You're late T." Tito said in his deep voice. T was his nickname for him. He said that Tobias didn't suit him so he shortened it. Tobias ran a hand through his hair.

"Uh, yea traffic. I'm going to see a guy about a motorcycle. Better gas and all that plus I can weave in and out of traffic." He chuckled. Tito looked at him skeptically.

"Yea, well, the boss wants to see you." He handed him a folded piece of paper from his shirt pocket.

"Here's the address. Jeanine Matthews, she has a special assignment for you." He tried to hide his surprise from showing on his face. Almost two years undercover, longer than anyone else in, and he was further than even the best UC had gotten. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was either good or bad, he was either ratted out, or they were promoting him and trusting him more. He would have to report this to his bridge agent. So he can pass along the intel he has gathered and let them know that he may be going deeper. He should probably let them know about todays incident, even though Joe said he would. He wanted to be thorough. He took the paper cautiously.

"Thanks, any idea what its about?" Tito just looked at him his face betraying no emotion. "Right, ok then. Guess I'll be heading out." He turned to leave. Tito's henchmen blocked his path. He stopped cold.

"Listen, T. Be sure to show some love to your family. Remember who got you to where you're going." He lit his cigar. The flame dancing over his face, he was a big man, Samoan. Barely fitting in the booth, his features plump and squished together, a scruffy beard covering the bottom of his face.

Tobias didn't turn keeping his back to him, but turning his head to show his profile to Tito. "Of course Tito, you will get all the recognition you deserve. I would never betray you." Tito grunted in response and his goons moved to make a path for Tobias.

"Get going she is expecting you."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I do not own the series…the story line is my own.

Chapter 5

He drove out of town his mind racing. He picked up a burn phone to call his bridge agent to relay the information. He didn't need anyone finding suspicious calls on his regular phone. They checked it regularly to ensure loyalty. He threw away Tris' card also, he didn't need a cops card on them when they frisked him…he didn't need it anymore, all three numbers were burned into his memory. He drove into a ritzy part of the suburbs. Mansions and elegant driveways became the norm. Back in a secluded community away from the mainstream was a beautiful house, calling it that was an understatement; it was as impressive as it was huge. It had an lavish water fountain in the front with a half-naked woman on top the water pouring out of a pitcher she had in her hand. There were guards everywhere. By a civilians eye they looked like security guards, but to me with the eye of a cop, they were trained killers with hidden weapons and a stunted conscience. I turned into the drive and stopped at the gate. They man stepped out of the booth and asked for my name and reason for stopping. I answered all his questions and he confirmed that my presence was approved with someone inside, and I was waved on. I took a breath, this was it.

I was met at the door and a man took my keys, as another one frisked me. They found my gun I usually carry given to me by Tito, and my drop gun.

"I'll take these and you can get them back after you're done." He said curtly. He promptly turned and entered the house; I followed assuming that was what I was supposed to do. Apparently manners weren't his strong suit. We were taken into the inner bowels of the house. We approached a set of doors, beautifully crafted set of doors. They looked like mahogany. He entered a set of numbers on a keypad and opened the door standing aside for me to enter first. I walked in to see Jeanine sitting behind a large desk, with a set of computer monitors behind her.

"Hello Tobias, I've been expecting you."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was halfway through my paperwork when my pager went off. I gathered up the papers on my desk tossed them into a folder I had ready in case I was called and put it in my desk drawer. I grabbed my windbreaker from the back of my chair and my iced coffee and took off. I called Joe for an update on the situation from my car. As he filled me in I felt my heart drop. It was a domestic incident. They are by far the worst. They pulled at the heartstrings and were the hardest to resolve. I steeled myself to get ready for a long day. It wasn't too far from the station. I pulled up a few blocks away to an apartment building.

"Hey, Tris. Sorry, but this doesn't look good. Husband has barricaded the door and has a gun. Says the wife is cheating and he will kill her and himself if we don't leave."

"Do you have a line open?" A line of communication is critical in talking someone down. If I can't get one through the phone then I usually have to go in myself, which is always dangerous, but that's why I am the best. I am a pro at both. Sometimes it has its downfalls like in situations like this. He shook his head. 

"We did but he won't answer now. Its spiraling out of control fast. I hate for you to have to bad outcomes in one day but if this doesn't change fast my gut is telling me this won't end well." I looked at him with a grimace. I had the same feeling.

"Ok, well lets get me a bull horn and see if he answers that." Joe nodded. An officer brought me one. I murmured my thanks and approached the side of the building. "Name?" Joe scanned his notes.

"Marcus, 23 just moved here from Iowa…wife is Nancy. She's 24 and pregnant." I cringed at the last statement.

"Ok, lets see what we can do." I took a breath and spoke into the horn. "Marcus?" Nothing. "Marcus, this is Tris if you can hear me can you come to the window." I waited a few moments, and then there was shuffling of the curtains. A frantic face appeared in the window. Third floor. "Good, good job Marcus. Hey, do you mind if I come up the fire escape to your apartment and we can just talk." He nodded and she handed the horn to Joe. "Wish me luck." She made to leave when he stopped her.

"I have snipers on the roof of the adjacent building it this goes bad. They will give you three red dots if they are going to take the shot." She knew the snipers red laser was a sign she failed. She hoped that it didn't come to that.

"Got it." She made her way to the fire escape and pulled down the stairs. She made her way to the third floor window when she heard the shot ring out. She ducked and froze waiting for something else to happen a noise. All she could hear was the chatter in her ear piece of her colleagues barking orders, trying to get a visual. She heard a scream and instinct took her over and she broke the glass with a flower pot on the window sill and went into the apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note.

Thank you for your recent reviews. I know it's been a while since an update. I do plan on updating soon, and finishing this story. I am so sorry for my current absence but life has been hectic. Continue your feedback it fuels my passion!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I do not own the Divergent series. The storyline is my own.

Chapter 6

She squeezed through the window the best she could trying not to get cut on the glass to a gun pointed in her face. She quickly analyzed the situation. Nancy was on the floor bleeding, and crying hysterically. Marcus had a crazed look in his eye. One she knew too well. He was past the point of help…adrenaline was overtaking him and he had convinced himself beyond all reason this was her fault. She saw not one drop of regret or sorrow in those blue eye to convince her that he was sorry at all. These situations all ended one of two ways, either the shooter committed suicide, or excessive force was needed by the swat team. She preferred the latter. The justice system could deal with him. She looked for her chance to move to the other window to get in the line of view of the sniper on the roof of the building opposite.

"Ok, Marcus. You let me come up here, now how about letting me look at your wife. At least try to stop the bleeding." She said calmly almost bored. She didn't want any of her emotion feeding into his. She heard Joe barking orders into her earpiece she partially blocked them out. He looked over to his wife a slight look of regret flashed across his features, but he quickly masked it.

"Listen go over but if anyone asks if you helped her it was after ok?" She was baffled, what on earth was he talking about.

"What difference does it make Marcus?" She asked carefully. She felt she was on the precipice of the real reason for this whole ordeal. He looked torn on whether he should expand on his statement. "Look I think that you really don't want to hurt your wife….and that this is all a charade for something else. Am I right?" He nodded slowly. "OK, well why don't we start with what this is all about."

"Listen, I'm only telling you this so my wife will be taken care of." He paused looking at me willing me to understand the meaning behind his words. She nodded while removing her belt. Nancy was on the floor. She was shot in the leg, it was a clean shot through and through, but the bleeding needed controlled with a tourniquet.

"You have my word, Marcus." She promised.

"Ok, its Jeanine. She is coming for me so I figured if I just took me out of the equation then they would leave her alone. I was getting ready to do the deed when Nancy came home. She was supposed to be at work but the pregnancy has been hard on her. I didn't want her to know my affiliation with the Eruidites, so I made up the cheating thing. Next thing I knew, it escalated and the cops were here. I looked outside to see her henchmen out in the crowd and knew this would have no good ending." He ended on a slight sob. Nancy let out a yelp as she tightened the belt.

"Marcus, I may have a plan. Due to an odd coincidence, I am in a position to help you. Let me use your phone to call my boss." He looked at her wearily, but nodded still keeping the gun trained on her. I tried to wipe the blood off on my pants before using the phone. I swallowed my nerves. I never liked blood.

 _Ring Ring…ring ring….click…._ "Hello?!" Joe answered curtly.

"Joe its me, don't say anything just listen. Oddly enough we have another link to the Eruidites with this one. I can't go into detail but I need you to trust me." There was a pause. She waited. He knew he could trust her but there was more at stake then her trustworthiness here. If anything went wrong it could lead to not only the Eruidites knowing that they were onto them, but a problem with the ADA when it comes time to prosecute. He shook his head…it was their only shot.

"OK, what is your plan?" Joe said determined to make it work.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jeanine. I wish I could say I was expecting to see you, but it comes as a surprise." Tobias said, surprising even himself at his cavalier attitude. He stood infront of her desk, fighting the urge to wipe the sweat off his palms on his pants. He couldn't show weakness. Not now not until she revealed her intentions. 

"Have a seat Tobias." She said calmly waving her hand to a couple of plush chairs in front of her. He walked over and sat down, sliding his hands down his thighs casually wiping off the sweat. "Its been brought to my attention that you may be of use to me."

He swallowed. This was it. He would either be ratted out or worse. He took a breath. "Really, how so?" He responded sitting back.

"Well, Tito and I go way back, and I value his opinion of people." She paused. Studying me. "It seems he is awfully fond of you. I'm not sure how that happened. Tito isn't exactly a people person. It must be a something special about you for him to take an interest." She continued to study him as if she could find the answers she was looking for just by looking. He almost wanted to squirm but forced himself to stay still. After a few more passing moments she stood up, seemingly satisfied with Tito's assessment. "I have a proposition for you. I want you to take lead on my protection detail. In charge of security, planning logistics for when I travel, and everything in between. It will be your job to keep me safe. The police are breathing down my neck and I can't afford to have any mistakes made."

His mind was reeling. This never happened, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. The doors it could open for taking this group down was astronomical. He would know every movement, every plan. It also meant more danger for him. If things started happening too fast, too many busts they would suspect a mole, and he was sure it would be his name at the top of the list, being the new guy and all. Not to mention how he may be the reason someone who has been here longer who wanted this job and didn't get it. Jealous people always look for a way to make you look bad. Jeanine continued and he forced his mind to quiet so he could listen to the rest of what she had to say.

"Now, I understand that this would be a huge promotion for you and it may take a few months for you to get completely accustomed to how I like to do things. So this is completely on a probationary time period. I will give you six months to learn and take over things." She paused. "I don't want you to answer now. I have offered, and will give you time to consider. Johnathan will escort you out." She motioned to the big brute by the door.

"How will I let you know my decision?" He asked while standing. Johnathan stood beside me waiting for me to leave.

"I'll be in touch." She promised.

He wasn't sure he liked this, he needed to contact his boss, and for some reason had the nagging feeling to talk to Tris.

 **Ok, ya'all there it was the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed and I am so sorry for the delay in updating. Life has been crazy but hoping that things will slow down and I'll be able to update more regularly. Don't forget to review! It fuels my passion!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series, the storyline is my own.**

Chapter 7

Tris looked at Marcus, and knew that the plan she was about to share would either save or take his life. She tried to get her mind back to the task at hand. No time to think about that he had to go with her gut and hope for the best. "Ok Joe, this is what is going to happen. We need to stage this. We're going to bring Marcus out in a body bag, and Nancy will be taken out by paramedics. Keep the media away. We will make a press statement on the situation later. As far as the public will know it was a domestic situation that ended badly costing the life of both parties. Marcus dying here and Nancy do to extensive injuries at the hand of her husband. Then we put them both in protective until the DA can build a big enough case on the Eruidites. " I paused realizing that I was going a mile a minute, the plan taking form in my mind and everything falling into place causing me to have a feeling of urgency to end this. It would take Joe doing some major logistics and having as few people involved as possible. That way there was a slimmer chance of a leak about what really happened. Affidavit's would have to be signed by everyone involved.

"Tris, this is going to be difficult. I'm hoping that it will work, but you're right I don't see another option here." Joe agreed.

"There is another problem." I heard him sigh. "Marcus said that there two of the Eruidites out there in the crowd somewhere, so this is going to have to be convincing." He swore under his breath. She looked over at Marcus who had lowered his gun.

"Give me a half an hour or so to try and pull this together and I'll call on this line." In the meantime keep it convincing for the snipers." Joe agreed.

"You got it." She said, and hung up. "Marcus, how's your acting?" He looked at her baffled. "You're gonna have to look like a crazed lunatic to the snipers on the rooftops outside if we're gonna pull this off."

"Haven't I already done that?" He slightly chuckled to himself. She half smiled. "Yes, well Marcus I just might like you. Different circumstances maybe, but anyway…were going to have to do this so start pacing and wave the gun around and I'll stay here with Nancy." She looked around. "In half an hour were getting a call from my boss Joe, and if everything pans out I'm gonna have you fire two shots into the TV. People will come rushing in and you will lay on the floor. Joe will have the coroner come and pronounce you, then they are going to put you in a body bag and wheel you out." He looked down at Nancy. "Don't worry I'll stay with her." After you get to autopsy we will sneak you out and put you into protective custody, and give you to the marshals who will put you u in witness protection so you can testify to the crimes you witnessed them committing." Joe began pacing and acting like he was before. She heard the chatter in her earpiece pick up again. She let out a breath good. Hopefully everything will fall into place. The phone rang. Marcus looked at her and she nodded.

"Answer it." She confirmed. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He walked out the door to the mansion with the feeling in his stomach he wasn't sure he liked. He knew he needed to call his CO but he had a feeling he needed to call Tris. He stopped at a payphone a few blocks away and tried her cell. No answer. He tried her work number. Voicemail…he listened. He missed her voice already. Weird. Wait! She was leaving her boss's number, Joe. He grabbed the pen out of his pocket and jotted the number on a gum wrapper he pulled out as well. He hung up the phone and looked around. He would feel better putting some more distance between him and Jeanine. He jumped on his bike and took off towards his UC house. He would call from there and use his signal block so no one can trace or hack into his phone call. He pulled into his driveway and shut off his bike. He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath. This was not the day he thought he was going to have: a meeting with an interesting woman at the hands of a hold up, a meeting with the big cheese, the head of the Erudites. Now he had to get ready to meet Tito again we had to go and look in on a man who was wanted by the Eruidites for double crossing and who knew too much. He phone rang. It was Tito.

"Hey, Titio what's up man?" He answered trying to sound casual.

"Hey Tobias we need to head out to this guys house now…seems like he's flewn the coop and have his place surrounded by cops. Either way its not good for us, our job is to make sure he is taken care of…no matter what regardless."

"You got it on my way."

"Here I'll give you the address…park a few blocks away and walk from there." He gave me the address and I was on my way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series, the storyline is my own.**

 **First let me start off by saying THANK YOU! Thank you so much to all who either followed and/or favorited me as an author and/or my story, or followed it and/or me. It is great to see and also amazing to get all the comments! I am so glad that this story is such a hit. I hope ya all enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 8**

He pulled up to a phone booth a few blocks away from where he was to meet Tito. He pulled out the number he had for Joe. He picked up right away.

"Hello?!" His voice was gruff and distracted, he heard the chatter around him and knew he was busy.

"Joe, its Tobias, we met this morning at the convient store." He heard the chatter fade as he moved somewhere quieter .

"Ya, hey T," He said somewhat softer. He used the letter as to not give away his name to prying ears. "Whats going on."

"I don't have long but the guy in there is wanted by the Erudites dead he knows too much."

"How do you know where I am? Let alone whats going on?" Joe asked in a shocked hushed voice.

"Well, I'm meeting a guy there and I can see the commotion a few blocks away. Anyway I can't talk but I wanted to talk to Tris is she working this one?"

"Ya we have a plan in the works that I'm doing now."

"Give me the cliffs notes and I'll do what I can from my end. I'll need to meet up with Tris later at a secure location to go over some more logistics. The Eruidites will be closing ranks and tying up loose ends. I'll explain to Tris later, but for now let's keep this short." Joe filled him in and said he would set something up with his CO. He hung up and made his way to the scene. He saw Tito.

"Took ya long enough." Tito said to him looking at him out the corner of his eye.

"Give a guy a break." He said. "I came from across town and traffic is awful." Tito shrugged at him. He tried to focus on the task at hand but his mind kept wandering to the future meeting with Tris. He was looking forward to seeing her again. It felt like forever since he had seen her. Even though it was only this morning that he met her. He didn't like how tied up in her he was getting. His thoughts his feelings all after one meeting, no its not normal….especially for him. Tobias Eaton! A badass undercover agent with no ties no connections, which was what made him great at this type of job, all with the exception of his father….ugh his father. A despicable excuse for a human, sure he was great at his job but lousy and everything else. The last few years had taken a toll on him in a bad way. He had begun to question his loyalties.

There was a commotion inside and a shot rang out. Even though he knew the plan his stomach still did a flip. Nothing about this plan was easy. Any number of things could have gone wrong, in theory and in real life. He said a silent prayer and braced himself to just wait it out and hope for good news.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the short chapter last time but I didn't want to make you wait any longer so I posted a short filler until I could get this one out. I am enjoying writing this story and would like to thank all those who favorited it and/or me as an author. Keep the reviews coming I love the feedback! On to the story….enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9**

The phone rang and she knew it was Joe. "Ya, Joe."

"Everything is a go on this end, get this thing started whenever you're ready." She looked over at Marcus. "Ok, will do." She hung up the phone and went over the plan with him one more time. "Ok, Marcus I've amended this a little bit I'm gonna punch you in the face, or maybe hit you with something to make it look convincing."

He looked at her perplexed. She rolled her eyes they were wasting time, and there was no time for him to be dense. "Ok, Marcus listen closely cause we only have time for me to explain this once. I need it to look like there was a struggle. If you just shoot and there is no other signs of a struggle there will be an investigation, something we really don't want." He nodded things finally clicking.

"Ok, lets do this." He said determined. I stood up and approached him. He nodded and braced for the punch. I drew back and let one go. There was instant pain shooting through my hand and down my arm. I let out a yelp. He grunted. After recovering I looked at him and stood up… "OK, your turn."

He looked confused again. "You can't be the only one here with injuries." He looked uneasy but nodded. "Maybe a hit to the cheek, or something, and a few to the ribs or something." She wasn't sure about this but she knew it was necessary to look convincing to keep Internal Affairs out of it.

"Are you sure this is really needed?" He asked slightly cowardly.

"Look I'm not gonna ask again you pussy. Now hit me!" She yelled trying to goad him and to ready herself. Before she could even register it he had hit her in the face and was on to the ribs in a split second. She fell to the ground unable to register anything but the pain. After what seemed like forever she heard his apologizing. She raised her hand to halt him. He stuttered to a stop she took in the stained carpet and mismatched furniture. After a couple attempts at catching her breath she spoke. "No time. Now, shoot the gun into the tv and lay on the floor." She gasped against the now constant pain in her side. She heard the chatter in her earpiece about their scuffle and knew they were buying it. He moved out of line of sight and fired the shots and laid down. She picked up the gun as orders were made to use force to get in. She straightened as they rushed into the door.

"The SWAT team rushed in and secured the room, called for medics and the Medical Examiner, who was then followed by Joe who took control like had been agreed that he would.

Everything went off without a hitch….it couldn't have went better if they had tried. After she was assessed and refused, repeatedly, to go to the hospital she made her way out of the building to see if the Erudites were still hanging around. Her eyes scanned the crowd, past all the commotion of the first responders. There, she saw him. Her breath caught. Why was he here….Tobias. Their eyes met. He half smirked at her. His eyes giving way to the joy he felt in seeing her. The only indication that he knew her, and it was gone as soon as she saw it. He turned his head. She felt the loss instantly. She pushed her hand through her hair and turned to Joe once they were alone.

"We need to talk to Tobias….see if he can find out any more information on Marcus and what he may have seen and it the Erudites actually buy that he's dead."

"Don't you worry about it, I talked to him about what happened here today he is up to speed. Although you are right he does need to find out what he can about Marcus….and see if they took the bait. The only problem is timing is everything here. Can't be too soon or too late, or it could mean life or death for either one of you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews I'm so glad that you like this story! I'm not gonna lie I am really enjoying writing it. I have so many ideas on where to take this and how to develop the characters! Keep the responses coming I love hearing your thoughts!**

 **Chapter 10**

Tris sat at her house on her white new-ish couch with Christina. Her house was modern in style with some Japanese flair. She loved the modern feel with the Asian flair. It was her safe place, her escape, the place where she could forget the worries of her job and decompress. A place to think, and boy did she have some things to think about today. Also, she met the same man twice in one day, a stranger to her not even 8 hours before, and to be a link to someone undercover for a record amount of time with the Erudites. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"So what's up girl?" Christina asked. "You seem distracted. Work being a pain?"

"Something like that." She avoided her question. She wanted to tell Christina about it, all of it but she didn't want to risk her safety. Joes' words rang through her head like a shrill bell. **'** _ **The only problem is timing is everything here. Can't be too soon or too late, or it could mean life or death for either one of you.'**_ She stood up and made her way to the kitchen, and got out the Advil. She had to nip this headache in the butt before it turned into a full blown migraine. She finished off her wine with the pill and refilled her glass with the last of the Moscato they were drinking. Christina knew when something was bothering her and knew her well enough to not push. Tris would tell her when she was ready.

"So I was thinking that we should go shopping this weekend. Maybe look for a nice dress, and hit a club or bar or something, scope out some guys?" She winked at her. Tobias' face flashed in her mind.

"Yea that would be great." She opened her mouth to say something else and her pager went off. She looked at it, it was a 9-1-1 from Joe. That could mean nothing good a million scenarios ran through her mind, none of them good. She looked at Christina who was now putting on her shoes. "Chris, I'm so sorry." She hated having to leave on their girls' night.

"Hey, it's no big deal. If you have to work you have to work….anyway I know that when you get that faraway look on your face your already gone anyway." That was what she loved about Christina she understood her and her job. It didn't matter what they were doing if she had to go then she understood no questions asked. She knew her job was doing good. One of her best friends she ever had. Tris walked over to Christina who now had her hand on the doorknob.

"Listen go do your job and let me know when you're back so I don't worry." She opened the door and stood in the doorway, "Be safe Tris. I love ya girl," and with that she was gone.

She stood there smiling, she couldn't have asked for a better friend. Her pager went off again she grabbed her gun from her room, cell phone and jacket and headed out the door. She looked at what she was wearing a emerald t-shirt and jeans. Good enough at least she would be comfortable. She dialed Joe as she reached her car.

"Hey Joe, whats up? I'm on my way."

"I received an emergency transmission from Tobias' CO he needs to meet with us right away." She stopped not only cause of his words but a sudden feeling that sent a chill down her spine.

"Ok Joe see you soon." Joe grunted in response distracted already and hung up. Tris reached for her gun by reflex and surveyed her surroundings, trying to find what triggered the response. She turned in a circle clockwise from facing her car, her eyes trained like a hawk. She heard a shuffle behind her and went to turn to late. She was pinned to the car from behind.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings Tris." A gruff voice said from behind her, his breath blowing against her ear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy this chapter….sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter….hehe. No, I'm not actually haha! This chapter is longer. I'm really starting to feel where this story is heading. There will be some surprises and twists and turns so buckle up cause you're in for a crazy ride. As always keep reviewing, it fuels my passion to hear your feedback. Here's the next chapter** _ **ENJOY!**_

 **Chapter 11**

A chill ran through her body. She was about to let her training and instincts take over when a sudden awareness came over her. There was something vaguely familiar about his smell. She smelled this cologne before. The man started to chuckle, she could feel his body shake with laughter. _UGH!_ _Tobias!_

"Tobias!" She squealed. He let her go just enough for her to turn and face him, their proximity still close. She looked up into his face, he was smiling but it hadn't reached his eyes. He was acting casual but the cop in her knew she was still tense. "What's wrong." She dropped her voice to barely a whisper. He leaned in to speak softly into her ear. Her heart rate picked up from its already racing pace.

"I picked up a tail on the way to see Joe, didn't want them following me there. Play along and pretend we're together." His hand spanned her waist, he leaned back their cheeks brushing, then noses touching. She kept her eyes downcast afraid the startling turn of event would betray her emotions. She spent her life hiding them but even once in a while….a great while, she was caught off guard. Her breaths were coming quickly and shallow, same as his. She tried like a crazy woman to rein herself in, but it was impossible with him this close. She went over his words in her head again. _A tail...Hmm….who was it?_

"Eruidite?," she asked. He placed his finger under her chin lifting her face towards his. _Oh, no! Please don't betray me eyes, he can't know how much I actually like him._ She closed her eyes, took a breath then opened them to find Tobias looking at her, this time the humor had reached his eyes. "No, someone else, not sure who." He paused and moved back a step. "You could pretend to like me."

She was confused. "What? I do, I mean I am..." she trailed off cursing to herself. She went to move and her foot slid off the curb, causing her to fall into him, his arms instinctively wrapping around her.

"Well, Tris it seems that someone seems to think we should be together. We keep meeting like this. What is this, our third or fourth time today?" His banter kept her at ease, she liked that about him, even in the most awkward and/or stressful situations, that was something rare, and treasured in their line of work. She straightened herself and drawing from his confidence, and ease she asked a question, trying to think of their next move. So far she assumed they looked like a couple…he was smooth.

"What's our next move?" she asked.

"Dinner."

"What?" She knew that she had to keep cover for the watching eyes but dinner? Was he crazy? They had to contact Joe let him know….maybe back up…no that's not a good idea don't want a scene. Before she could go any further he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the car.

"Keys," he stated as he opened her car door.

"Excuse me? This is my car I would like to drive it."

"Come on Tris don't be difficult. Just for once be a passive female and get in the car." She outright laughed at his last comment. Passive female, she chuckled, she should smack him. She shook her head at him and chuckled some more as she handed him her keys and slid in the car. He shut the door for her.

His eyes scanned the perimeter as he walked to the other side. As he climbed into the car she was on the phone.

"Yes Joe, Tobias met me outside my house he had a tail and didn't want to have them follow him to the station." There was a pause. "No, he said it wasn't Eruidite." She paused again. "Well, according to him we're going to dinner." She paused and then she laughed. "Ok, I'll be sure to let him know. Yes, as soon as its clear." Another pause. "Yes, ok, goodbye." She hung up the phone and as he pulled to a stop at a red light he asked what Joe said.

"Well, he said you're quick on your feet to think of using me as a ploy, and that dinner was on him."

"Generous of him."

"That's Joe always thinking of others." He couldn't help but hear the fondness in her tone.

"You know Joe long?" He asked.

"We've worked together for a while." She answered guarded. She had to keep a distance she couldn't get close or attached. She promised herself never to date another cop. Not only was he a cop but a UC which was even worse. Never knowing where he was or what he is doing. No, she needed a man who was clueless of her job and its horrors, someone who she could come home to and not have to explain the job, where she could just not worry about both of them bringing the job home with them.

"Well we're here." He said as he pulled up to this hole in the wall joint with a half lit sign saying Sal's Pizza.

"Really? This is the place you chose?" She was slightly disappointed, and surprised.

"Don't let its humble appearance fool you…this place has the BEST pizza around. Not to mention the owner is a close friend and will hook us up." She groaned.

"Why do I have a feeling this is the start of something bad." He just smiled. He grabbed her hand again and pulled her towards the door. She would have to do something about all this touching. It wasn't good for their work relationship to be so close. For now though, she would go along.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok everyone, I know can you believe it?! Three update in a row! WOW! I can't help it I love this story and am having so much fun writing it I had to update again. Things are getting intense for our favorite pair. Hope this chapter keeps you guessing. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 12**

She sat at a small table in the back with Tobias, the last man she thought she would ever be spending the evening with, and actually enjoying herself. All memory of her earlier fatigue and headache gone, she looked over at him as he shoveled yet another piece of pizza in his mouth.

"I still can't believe that you ate that whole pizza!"

"I still can't believe that you have never heard of Sal's!" He exclaimed through a mouth full of pizza. She couldn't help it she laughed. It wasn't the first time she had done it tonight. She kept telling herself not to enjoy herself it was work. The 9-1-1 from Joe not forgotten and she hadn't missed Tobias' glances out the window of the restaurant to the car parked out front. Her phone cell rang. She picked it up on the third ring after wiping greasy hands on her napkin.

"Hello? Yea, hey Joe." She answered between chewing. "Yea we're at Sal's." She paused, a confused look on her face.

"How do you know about Sal's?" She shook her head and decided it was better not to know.

"Never mind. What do you want us to do from here?" She glanced out the window. "Ya, it looks like their still there." She started playing with the string on the knee of her jeans.

Tobias watched her and decided she liked Tris Prior, and that she was going to have to deal with him sticking around, but not before that familiar knot in his stomach grew forcing him to put down his last piece of pizza. Family, girlfriends, friends, they all ended up doing one thing… being used against him. He didn't become a UC for nothing. The fewer ties you had the better. He took a long drink of his soda trying to remove the sour taste left in his mouth, thinking of what he would do should she ever be used against him. He listened to her finishing up the conversation.

"Ok, yes, I don't like it but I guess given the circumstances what choice do we have. Ok, goodnight Joe." She hung up and closed her eyes, phone still in her hand resting on her lap.

"So what did he say?"

"He said if they are still sticking around at this point they're not going anywhere, and I am to invite you back to my place since they already know that's where I live anyway."

' _Great._ ' He thought to himself. That was the last thing he needed was to spend any more time with her. Not that he didn't want to but he didn't need whoever was tailing them to somehow slip that he had a girlfriend to the Eruidites. All it took was some digging to find out she was a cop, and a well-known one at that. _UGH!_ This was going from bad to worse.

"What's wrong?" She could tell something was off.

"Something doesn't feel right about this…any of it." He dropped his voice as to not be overheard. "You end a negotiation only hours ago, by putting a witness into protective services, and I get a big hit of intel about the Eruidites next target the same night, and then to have a tail follow me just as I'm about to fill you all in about it?" He shook his head.

She could see it now everything falling into place. Why didn't she see it before? It all makes sense. Her hands turned clammy and her heart rate picked up, adrenaline starting to be released. She looked over to him and knew he was thinking it too.

"It's a set up." Her mind started racing.

"Yea, but for who?" He asked.

She couldn't believe that she hadn't seen it sooner. ' _Shit, shit shit!'_ she mentally berated herself. He reached for her hand seeing her inner turmoil and because he didn't want the guys watching in the car to get wind that they had caught on.

"We will figure it out on the fly, we can't keep sitting here. I'm going to go pay the bill. Why don't you go freshen up and call Joe and let him know of the turn of events. Then we can go from there." She nodded. She walked to the restroom passing a family eating pizza and a few kids playing the pin ball machine in the corner. She opened the door to the restroom; the flickering florescent light didn't do much to comfort her. She pulled out her phone and dialed Joe. It rang twice, then three times.

"Come one Joe pick up!" It rang again then went to voicemail. She hung up angrily, and dialed again. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Tris, sorry I dropped my phone in the car and had to wait till I got a red light to find it. What's up?" He asked.

"Ok, Joe I need you to go back to the station and look at all my old cases I've worked in the last month or so. We may be walking into a set up here. If it's not Erudite then it has to be someone out for me…right?" She rushed the words out trying to make sense of it. All her old cases flying through her mind, she needed him as a sounding board right now. She could hear car horns in the background of the phone call.

"I'm almost back to the office I ran out for some coffee, well, good coffee not that crap they call coffee they make at the station." She chuckled. She liked that about Joe, serious about his job but still able to make jokes under pressure.

"Ok, were going to head back to my place while you comb through the files. Look for anyone with a score to settle with me or a robbery gone bad… something. Maybe gang related?"

"You got it. I'm in my office now. Be safe Tris, I'll call as soon as I know something." She said her thanks and hung up. She decided to use the restroom after all seeing as you never know what will happen and she drank like 3 glasses of water. She finished washing her hands and was about to open the door when the phone rang. It was Joe.

"Joe, got something already?" She was surprised at his quick response.

"Yea, I had some uniforms combing through the files while I checked with some local UC's to see if they had heard anything on the streets. I got something from and informant who is undercover with the street gang called The Allegiant, said that there was a scuffle a few weeks back that you ended between one of their members and another local gang. You ended it and sent both parties to jail."

"OK, I don't see how that would piss anyone off."

"Stick with me. As it turns out that guy was her right hand man, and cousin. She wants revenge for putting him behind bars, and she wants it bad."

"OK, so we have a who now we need a plan of action."

"My advice, they have you to linked together now. All it takes is for the Erudites to catch wind and his loyalty is called into question, and possibly two years' worth of undercover intel is put at risk."

"What are you saying Joe?" She could read between the lines but wanted to be clear. "Are you ordering us to take these guys in?"

"Yes, but you need to do it by the book. No, mistakes if these guys walk, it could mean bad news for both of you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

She hung up with Joe, and knew she had to meet up with Tobias so she opened the door and walked out only to be met with by an ugly kid with a blue bandana on his head and a tattoo across his face.

"Uh, hi, are you here to unclog the toilet? It's pretty bad…you may want to put on some rain boots or something." She figured distraction was the best tool at this point. Being face to face with a gang member is not where she wanted to be. It seemed to work. His face scrunched up with confusion.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Yea, it's just flooded. You should have brought a mop." He glanced down at his hands and feet and she used the distraction to walk past him and towards the front. I made down the hall and to the doorway when she heard a gun cock and him yell.

"Hey wait! I'm not a damn janitor!" Everyone around kind of shifted in their seats, but ignored the interaction. It of course caught Tobias' attention just a few feet away still talking to Sal at the register. His head turned to her, his eyes locking with hers. She mouthed the words 'Allegiant' and prayed he knew about the gang. He should considered that Erudite probably keep tabs on them making sure they stay on their own turf, and out of their business. He nodded and then leaned over to say something to Sal which made him nod and walk briskly away.

"Listen, Tris Prior, I have a message for you from the Allegiant." She could hear his footsteps getting closer. She closed her eyes and recalled all of her training on what to do should her attacker grab her from behind. She tried not to jump when the gun hit her square in the back. She opened her eyes and scanned for Tobias… he was gone! _'crap where did he go? Maybe to call Joe? Back up? Ok, girl focus you can do this you don't need him. You're strong and independent on your own. By the book, something that will stick when he is arraigned in court'_ Her thoughts swirled in her head a million miles a minute.

"So what's the message, or are you just going to stand there and breathe down my neck all day." He started muttering under his breath in another language.

"Turn around and I'll give it to you." She could feel the excitement, the anticipation building for him. His first kill, a family that he would have forever, somewhere to belong, that's all most of these boys were looking for anyway; a place to call home.

She slowly turned expecting to meet her death, or something similar, only to see Tobias sneaking up the hall, lip swollen and bloodied. A shiner starting to form on his right eye, she looked away quickly so she wouldn't give anything away.

"You know now that I'm looking at you again. I'm not surprised I took you for the maintenance man. I mean the outfit, the tattoo, and the overall stench of desperation all over you kind of sold it. Never would have pegged you as a gang member." He was losing his cool and she knew it but she knew if she goaded him enough than he would do something rash that could lead to an arrest. "I mean, if you would just give me a minute, I'd like to call and verify that you work for them, because I just don't believe you." She started to reach for her phone trying to stifle a laugh. It was the last straw and she knew it, he reached his hand up into the air and landed a backhand across her face so hard she had to catch her balance on the wall.

Tobias stood rigid a few feet away after having come around back, grappled with the gunman's accomplice, and cuffing him. He now stood using every ounce of restraint not to rush in and help. This had to be by the book. He closed his eyes, adjusted his grip on his gun, and sent up a silent prayer of help. He opened his eyes to see Tris right herself using the wall as support. He admired her resilience and appreciated her humor, even if it was at the suspects' expense.

"So, that's how it's going to be huh? Didn't your mama ever teach you not to hit a lady?"

"You're no lady you're the skank. You're tearing up the family."

"Yes, well, I must tear it up some more because you're under arrest for assaulting a police officer."

"I don't think so!" He realigned the gun at her, when Tobias jumped him, knocking the gun from his hands. They scuffled around a bit, the commotion causing some spectators. She grabbed the gun to keep it out of other hands and then all hell broke loose. Someone yelled _'gun!'_ which caused a stampede just as backup arrived. She tossed Tobias her handcuffs since his were being occupied by the other guy. The uniforms made it to us and she told them to frisk them both and check the car they came here in for drugs to see if more crimes could be added to their list of grievances. Sure enough they found drugs in the car and on one of the attackers. We were sent to the paramedics around back out of sight of the press to treat our injuries, while we waited for Joe.


	15. Chapter 15

_**First of all let me say I am so sorry for the switch in POV in the last chapter. I didn't proofread it as well as I usually do. I will be more aware of it in the future. Thank you for the reviews! I am continually having people follow this story and am grateful it is doing so well. I will also do my best to make the chapters longer for ya'all. Hope you enjoy this next, longer, chapter**_ __

 **Chapter 14**

They sat in silence in the back of the rig, waiting for Joe, neither of them sure of what to say next. The realization of their jobs, becoming real, and the consequences of getting to know each other harder to deal with than either anticipated. She cast a glance over to him from the corner of her eye. He was intently studying the bloody rag in his hand. A slow smile appeared on his face, she was confused as to why he would be smiling…she wanted to hit something, do an hour at the gym or something, not smile.

"So are we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" Tobias asked, even though he was smiling his voice was tight and strained. Tris decided that she would try for forgetting, and act like it never happened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said to him, kicking around at some dirt she had saw on the floor. She glanced over to him. He looked at her his eyes full of fire, his intense gaze taking her breath away.

"Listen Tris, you may want to forget about this and I would love to as well, but I know for a fact when I leave here tonight I'm going to replay everything in my mind a million times. What could have went wrong; what still could go wrong, what if I wasn't with you when you got the tail, the flirting; as careful as we were the Erudites are always watching. We may have missed something, or someone. They could tie us together.

She let out a breath and felt anger at his words. Who was he to say how she was going to feel or what she was going to do. No matter how right he may be. She threw the cool pack she was holding against her head at him and stood to make to leave. She threw open the rig door and jumped out. She made it no more than a couple steps before he grabbed her wrist and whirled her around.

"What do you-"she didn't get to finish her sentence before he tossed her up against the brick wall of the alley and cornered her in with his arms on the wall, hands on either side of her, trapping her in. She stood frozen standing there looking into his eyes. Her breath came quick, his just as quick. "What Tobias." She said softly, not trusting her voice to be steady any louder.

"Don't downplay this, and don't lie to yourself to make it easier. You're not that person." They stood there each weighing the other, neither wanting to back down, but Tris knew better and was about to concede when Joe comes pounding out the back door. Tris' words lost on her tonge, they stood there eyes locked, seconds ticking by.

"Am I interrupting something?" Joe said, irritation dripping from his voice. Tris dropped her eyes feeling the loss of his gaze again. Tobias pushed away from the wall and turned his back to her. Trying to reign in his emotions.

"No. Sorry Joe, been a long night." Tobias stated flatly.

"Yes, well its about to get longer. You could have tried to do this more discretely now we have the press to worry about again." He sighed and ran a hand through his greying hair. Tris had no doubt that she caused a large percentage of those grey hairs. "Ok, now I am going to deal with this fiasco and you two are taking an unmarked car to Tris' house and Tobias you're going to fill her in on the intel you have, then you are going to crash there until I can come and be briefed tomorrow morning." They both started to protest. He put his hand up and silenced them both with a look. "Listen, this is not up for discussion unless Tobias you think this will interfere with your UC work."

Tobias weighed his options. He could lie and say that it would but in all reality he was off for a few days. Which is part of why he wanted to give his intel give them time to prepare for this next assault, which was going to be huge.

"No, its fine I will just have to be careful." Tobias said.

"Joe, this is a little extreme don't you think? I mean come on why can't I just take his statement at the office or, in the car anywhere and fill you in myself tomorrow? He doesn't need to actually crash at my place does he?"

She was grasping she knew but the thought of him being in her safe place, somewhere she could relax and be herself, especially after the intimacy of tonight, was not where she wanted this to go.

"I said not up for discussion." She bit her tongue as the paramedic came out the back door as well. "Are they both cleared to leave?" Joe asked curtly.

"Yes sir, they both should be fine. Not that either would listen if I told them to get checked out at the hospital anyway." Joe snickered knowing it was true.

"All right then, off you go, there is an unmarked a couple blocks away awaiting your arrival to take you to Tris's. Watch that you're not spotted."

Jeanine looked at the plans for the attack on the park. It would be perfect. If it worked correctly then she could begin her targeted attack on those who were the biggest threat to her. She was glad that she didn't have a conscience, or else the collateral damage might bother her. She smiled to herself; yes this was going to be one for the books, something to be talked about for decades to come. Jeanine, the most feared and heartless woman in the history of the mob; it was everything she had ever wanted, everything she had ever dreamed! Now that she was able to accomplish these things everything was falling into place. What better way to take control of the city then to strike fear into all. She looked over the plans again and smiled. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter." She yelled. One of her guards entered. She hadn't thought to cover herself, being so wrapped up in her plans. The guards eyes scoured her and when they reached her face her icy stare caused him to avert his eyes and stand at attention.

"Sorry ma'am" the guard said embarrassed. She grabbed her robe to cover her lacy negligée.

"Yes, well, don't let it happen again. I apologize as well I should have covered but was to wrapped up in our latest plan to pay attention." She acknowledged matter of factly as she crossed the lavish surroundings of the room too meet him by her bedroom doors. With the mention of her plan his eyes lit up.

"Yes! Oh, it is a brilliant plan ma'am. I do admire you creativity." She smiled sweetly at him, starting to like the young man even more.

"That's why I keep you around." She whispered in his ear. She couldn't miss the shiver that crept down his spine. "Now, why are you here bothering me this late in the evening."

"Um, yes ma'am. Uh, I had notified my boss of a situation and presented him with a….rather um, aggressive plan, and he said to run it by you." She studied him.

"Rather bold of him to let you present it instead of taking the credit himself." She observed. He nodded avoiding eye contact, his eyes focused on a point on the far wall.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright then let's hear the intel and then the plan."

"Yes ma'am. There is a group of rogue mob leaders from the far side of town who have been challenging your authority. I received intel from a friend I have living over there that they will be meeting at an abandoned house on the outskirts of town to discuss plans to attack you and all your men. They think by combining forces they have a better shot. I have a plan that can act like a blitz attack, and leave no survivors." He looked her in the eyes now. She crossed the room pacing at this latest news of rebellion. A few minutes passed.

"Have you crossed this by Tobias?" She asked.

"No, ma'am he has the next few days off."

"Well, you can call him first thing in the morning." She decided she wanted some fun tonight. "Why don't you join me for a night cap, then explain to me this plan of yours." She seductively crossed the room towards him and let her robe slip off one of her shoulders.

"I try not to mix business with pleasure ma'am." She looked at him shocked. "It only confuses things." She nodded and covered her shoulder.

"Just a drink then and sharing your plan." She crossed her room to the mini bar by the large TV mounted on the wall in front of her bed. Poured them both a scotch, turned and held one out to him.

It had been a long day for the man, and he couldn't turn down a nice scotch, against his better judgement he agreed…. _just one_ , he thought to himself.

 _ **Ok, let me start by saying I am so sorry for the delay in updates, life has been a little busier now that school has started for my kids. Let me know your thoughts! I really do love this story and plan on finishing. I will try to update sooner. Don't give up on me! Hope you enjoy and don't forget to post your reviews!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series; the story line is my own.**

 _ **Chapter 15**_

They sat in the car in silence their fire storm of emotions finally starting to settle. Tris sat there and ran over the whole night in her mind. The more she thought about it the more she felt guilty. She wasn't one to usually lose her head over things, but there was just something about Tobias that made her crazy. She looked over at him from the corner of her eye; shadows and beams of light playing over his face as they drove through the city, the air freshener bouncing with each bump of the car. She started making a list of all she knew about him in her head.

' _Loyal, risk taker, he had a sense of humor in the midst of challenging situations, he could think quickly on his feet, and he didn't freeze during unexpected circumstances'._

All in all not a whole lot but enough to satisfy her cop side, her personal side however. She shook her head and looked at her hands. No, she couldn't go there. Working for the Erudites for so long had to show a certain tenacity also. She glanced over at him again. They came to a stop at a red light. He glanced over at her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked her with amusement in his voice.

"What? No, I'm fine." She said quickly turning to look out the window. Her introspection quickly ended. He attempted to stifle his laughter.

"Ok, as long as you're sure." He accelerated with traffic as the light changed to green.

They drove the rest of the way to her place in silence. He pulled up to the curb outside her building and he grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"I'm sorry about this, I don't want you feeling like I'm invading your personal space. I will fill you in as quickly as i can on the situation and then let you do whatever it is you do to unwind." She studied his face in the light of the street lamp and decided she could trust him and his feelings were genuine. She nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Sal the doorman will let us in and I'll tell him its ok for him to let you in again, so he knows you. After the debriefing I will probably hit the gym in my building to let off steam your welcome to join if you wanna swing by the store down the street and grab some clothes." He smirked at her.

"I don't think you could keep up with me." He winked. Her reputation at stake she got ruffled.  
"Oh really don't let my thin apperance fool you i'm lithe and surprisingly strong for my size. I could take you easy. You don't do what I do without being able to take care of yourself." He met her gaze equally fire in his eyes,

"Its settled whoever wins buys breakfast." He held out his hand for her to shake, she took it enthusiasticly.

"Deal, now lets get up to my place and order some chinese, I'm hungry again and its going to be a late night."

He chuckled. The woman ate like a beast yet remained skinny. They got out of the car and Tobias locked it. They walked up the steps to the doorman.

"Hey Sal, this is Tobias he is a good guy and allowed to come up whenever he needs," she paused put her hand on his arm and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "but keep it discreet hmm?" She leaned back to look at him. He nodded.

"Of course ma'm." He said smiling.

"Thanks Sal." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. They continued to the elevator after Tobias exchanged glances with the doorman. Tris pushed the button to her floor and they ascended in silence. The doors opened and they made their way down a well kept hall with light blue walls. They stopped at a door and she unlocked it. When he stepped in he was taken aback. He wasn't expecting what he saw. He apartment had an open floor plan and the clean lines and asian flair with the neutral colors surprised him. It wasn't what he invisioned it looking like by what he knew about her.

"You can hang your coat up by the door, and shoes go on the mat in the closet. I'll order the chinese and meet you at the table in the kitchen I need to change my shirt, I got blood on it." He did as she asked and tried to gather his thoughts about everything he knew about Jeanine and her massive plan that would have extensive casualties. If the local police could stop it in time it would mean saving countless lives. He sat down at the table. She walked out of the room off the living room holding her phone in her hand, a pad of paper and pen in the other. She had changed into shorts and a workout tanktop.

"Ok, chinese will be here soon, lets get this started." She sat down and scribbled the date and time on the paper and looked up at Tobias. "Ok, so what news did you gather from Jeanine."

He cleared his throat and adjusted himself in his seat. She was in work mode and he was thinking about how good her legs looked in those shorts. _Work, work, work, work. Jeanines plans, right._ He mentally reminded himself.

"Ok, you might want to prepare your self for this because its bad." She nodded. " Jeanine wants to infect the local parks and markets with some kind of gas. I think from what I can gather some kind of nerve or maybe something biological. I couldn't find out which she decided on before I left." He studied her face. She was staring at him mouth slightly ajar, he didn't miss that the news had made her face go from tinted at rosey cheeks to pallor, ashen at the news. The hand that had been clicking the pen top had frozen in mid air. "Breath Tris," he reminded her gently.

She gasped in a rush of air. "Are you sure Tobias?!" She asked unable to believe that a human being could so cavalirly just toss away humans lives. He nodded unable to form words. The news had caused a knot in his stomach the whole way here.

"She put me as head of her security so I am in charge of keeping her safe and providing witness of her being in another place at the time of the attack should anything come back to her, she wouldn't be able to be charged for it. She even has a fall man who will take the fall for her should it come to that." He paused taking a breath. "Tris, he voulenteered for it! These guys are willing go to prison for her should she ask. They aren't worried about it becasue they know that Jeanine will provide for them whether they are in or out of the joint." His words rushed out all at once. It felt good to be able to confide this to another person, to have someone else to share this burden with. He loved his job but sometimes the burden of it could be heavy, more than he felt he could bear at times. He studied her face again looking for any inkling of what she was feeling behind that cool facade she had put up.

Tris looked at Tobias fully aware that he had confided in her in a way that she was sure he hadn't been able to do in a long time. She knew that he face had gone blank an unfortunate effect of her job. She looked at her hands and took a breath. She tried to absorb all he said. "Tobias." She looked at him, and decided to take a risk, a chance on him, "I think that maybe we should work closer together on this. You need someone to confide in, and I have the resources necassary to stop her plans." She paused hoping he could get the double meaning in her words. She was offering not only her help tacticlly, but emotionaly; she was offering friendship. Something that was hard in his line of work. Any kind of relationships could be used against him.

He looked at her and felt something inside him shift. The words she just said to him filled him with an overwhelming sense of gratitude that he didn't know how to express to her. He took in a slow breath. "Tris, I-" He was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Thats the chinese." She said softly her eyes never leaving his. They stayed like that until the doorbell rang again. "I'm coming," she hollered. She got up to get her wallet and headed to the door.

"Thank you Tris." He said softly to himself.

 **There it is the next chapter finally! So sorry for the delay, the holidays and everything. Hope your enjoyed. Let me know your thoughts.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter**_ __ _ **I am glad you all are enjoying my story. Please continue to share with your friends, and don't give up on me. Even if my story isn't updated as often as I would like, I promise to finish this story so please hang in story is taking an unexpected turn, and I apologize for not setting it up better. I plan on doing a better job later when I rewrite it. I hope that you can enjoy this next chapter! Some twists and turns to come.**_

 **Chapter 17**

They sat in silence eating their dinner. Tris occasionally jotting things down on paper. She was completely focused on her work. It was odd for her to be so quiet, since talking was her job. Her mind was whirling a million miles a minte at all the different places that Jeanines plan could take place. There was no doubt about it they needed more information. She glanced up at Tobias who was struggling with his chop sticks.

"You know you could just use a fork." She said amused at the sight.

"Yes, I could but I never give up with out a fight!" The determination in his voice making her chuckle. She placed the pen down and scooped up a bite of fried rice. In between chewing she mumbled to Tobias she needed to call Joe. Tobias waved her on with his chop sticks. She watched him out of the corner of his eye as she dialed. He picked up a piece of beef got it halfway to his mouth and it fell back into the container. She shook her head and smiled. She walked to the window and gazed down at the street.

"Joe," Came the terse reponse.

"Hey Joe, Its me get a secure line and call me back. I've got some news your gonna want to hear." He grunted in response and hung up.

There was a sort of yelp from behind her and she turned around ready to fight. There sat Tobias hands in the air, fist pumping.

"I did it! I got the chop sticks to work!" He looked over at her, the excitement on his face quickly faded. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He looked anything but sorry. She shook her head again and turned back to the window when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Yea, hey its Joe what did you get?" He asked.

"OK, so we need more information to prevent it, but according to Tobias' intel Jeanine is going to release some sort of nerve or biological wepon. Some sort of gas out into the public somehow." She heard his gasp.

"Are you sure? How would she even do that? Where is Tobias."

She briefly glanced at him "He is trying to use chop sticks." She looked away again and started pacing. "Anyway, he won't be any help, thats all the information he was able to get before he had to leave. I was just seeing what your thoughts were compared to mine on how to go about this. We can't openly just go around searching parks and other areas. We would draw too much attention to ourselves. Not to mention if things are already in place, then Jeanine might set it off early."

"You're right, we don't know a timeline or anything. This is way to little information." He paused and Tris could almost imagine him rubbing his hand across his face at all the logistics of this situation, and red tape we may encounter. "OK. This is what we should do send Tobias back for more information as soon as possible. Have him report back as soon as he can, but only when it is safe. We don't need his cover blown now not when something this big is in the works."

"Ok, I'll let him know. Is there anything else?"

"No, not tonight we can go over whatever else we need to such as logistics tomorrow at work. Relax tonight. It may be the last time you can for a while."

"Ok, will do, thanks Joe. You enjoy tonight too." She hung up the phone and looked over at Tobias. He had changed out of the clothes he had been wearing and was in gym clothes. He looked at her with mischief in his eyes.

"Are you ready for this Tris? What do you want the odds to be." She considered him measuring how badly she wanted to embarrass him. He saw the wheels turning and decided to play his hand before he lost his chance. "How about this. We do best out of three. Basketball." He could see her about to refuse when he stated his plan. "I win you have to go on a date with me..." she started to shake her head, "hear me out. We can figure out the logistics of it later. Take a chance and just go with it." She put her hands on her hips.

"Ok, say I agree to this crazy idea of yours what happens if I win?" He pondered.

"I don't know what do you want?" He looked at her slyly. She searched her mind for something, anything. Then something popped into her head from when they first met. She had done a background check on him, and saw that before his UC work he used to attend church not far from here. She had interviewed a couple of his old partners and they had nothing but respect and good things to say about him. She considered it. Her grandad used to take her as a little girl but after he died there was noone left to take her. She decided to take a chance.

"Ok, so here is the thing." He noticed the change in her demeanor. He perked up knowing that this was something she considered important. "So, I may have done a background check on you after we met." He was confused this was something he would expect, especially from someone with as much trust issues as she had.

"Ok, that's something that isn't all that surprising." He said curious.

"Well, heres the part you might not have been expected." She turned towards the kitchen and started to play with the sugar bowl on her kitchen counter. "I may have interviewed your old partners..." She turned to him slowly waiting to see how this would play out.

He looked at her shocked that she would go that into depth with her investigation of him. He ran his hand through his hair. Depending on how far back it may not have been good. There was a while there when he was just a rookie that he wasn't the best person. Then he met Pastor John, not on the best circumstances. His wife had been murdered on her way home from the store one night. What drew him to not only John but the church was that through his pain and hurt he still had a message of hope, and still continued to council him. It was a rough couple years in homicide, getting a firsthand look at what people could do to eachother. It was one he could have done with out. He shook his head coming back to the present.

"Really!? Well, what did they have to say."

"All good. Said that you were a stand up guy and that you attended church near here when you were just a cop on the street. I know its hard for you to go now that you're under cover. That's why I was hoping that maybe if I won you could, uh, maybe take me?"

"Where to church?"

"Yea, is that not ok? I can change it to something else."

He shook his head. His soul ached almost physically ached to be back in that building.

"Ah, no no. Its fine its just- not many people surprise me." She smiled.

"Glad that I that I dont disappoint. "

Jeanine

Jeanine looked at the cop standing across from her. She knew she could trust him...but trust was a luxury she couldn't afford she had to be one hundred percent sure.

"Tito, its been brought to my attention that you have earned a promotion. Tobias has had nothing but good things to say about you."

"I appreciate the opportunity Jeanine. You're loyalty in him, or me, is not misplaced." She looked him over. He wouldn't be good for anything that required physical exertion because of his size but when it comes to intimidation, he was perfect. Especially for the task that he was about to undertake. The officer shifted nervously.

"Tito, this gentlemans loyalty has come into question." She paused to turn and look at him. "Now, I know that you know how important loyalty is in this family, and I think that Mr. Prior here needs to be reminded what is exactly at stake."

Tito picked up the stuffed rabbit from the table behind him and handed it to Caleb. He gasped and his hand shakily took his daughters toy. They had just been looking for it this morning she was upset that she had lost it. The repurcussions of this left him empty and broken. He started this whole mess as a means of extra money to help keep his family afloat, and now it was endagering the very thing that he loved most in this world. He held back his emotions. It was best not to show them, especially to Jeanine who he doubted had any feelings to begin with. Jeanine approached him with a proud almost victorious look in her eye. He stared into them with hatred.

"I assume that you know what that is, and where it came from." She stated proudly. He swallowed his throat tight with emotions he was trying to quench by sheer willpower. He cleared his throat to ensure he answered with a steady voice.

"Yes, I do, and may I remind you that I have proven myself over and over . My family is not to be touched. They have nothing to do with this Jeanine." His fists clenched at his sides.

"Yes, I know. It never hurts to be reminded exactly what is at stake should you fail." She studied him again for a few more moments, then seemingly reaching a decision waved her hand at him. "You can go. I'll be in touch."


	18. Chapter 18

**So I am surprised that more people didn't comment on the fact that Tris brother Caleb was a dirty cop. Was I not clear? I thought that was a surprising twist...please keep reviewing. Feedback is good**

 **Chapter 18**

They both were panting sweat dripping from their faces. Tobias looked at her with victory in his eyes. He was going to do it. He was going to win. It was the last quarter in the last basketball game. He had intended it to be no contact but that was quickly forgotten as Tris elbowed him in his stomach and landed her first shot in their first game. He had misread her. He took her hesitation at wanting to play as not being good at it. He was way off base. This type of talent could only be gained by years of playing. He briefly wondered who she played with to get so good.

"Are you ready for this Tobias? Or are you just going to stare at my pretty face?" He laughed and she smiled at him with confidence. She had learned his tactics. He always faked right before he went for a three point shot. He was good but she was better. She passed him the ball. He dribbled...she watched him carefully. Reading his body language she made a split second decision and reached for the ball. Caught off guard he lost control of the ball they both made for it running into eachother and falling in a heap onto the floor as the ball rolled away. Tris started laughing and Tobias rubbed his side where her elbow had jabbed him. She looked over at him her hair falling in her face as she moved to get up. It happened. It was like the floor fell out of his stomach, the humour he had was gone, and in its place this butterfly feeling that started in his gut and shot up into his throat. He knew he liked Tris a lot but he wasn't expecting this. He loved her. Seeing her here guard down, being herself, enjoying their time together it caught him by surprise. He was slow to rise as he watched her walk over to retrieve the ball. She offered it. He shook his head.

"Nah, your ball." He said as he took stance. He tried to finish the game and push the revelation off to the side. She dribbled and made for the basket. He half heartedly made an attempt to stop her. She sunk it just out side the key. Three points she turned to him proud.

"Oh! You see that Eaton, that is me kicking your butt!" He smiled knowing she earned it.

"Guess I owe you a church service." He said.

"Guess so. How will that work into your undercover?" He felt a pang of sadness. For a while he had forgotten his soitary life. The impending problem and what he was going to have to do to get the information.

"Unfrotunately it may have to wait until this whole mess can be resolved." Her face fell slightly.

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten all that mess for a while." She looked at the basketball still in her hands. "How about we head back to the apartment I'll get the couch made up for you." Tobias looked at her. He felt a pang of guilt for ruining their brief bubble, their escape of reality. He reached for her, touched her arm,and gently wrapped her elbow in his large calloused hand. Heard her soft intake of breath. He knew she felt it to. The crackling in the air, the electricity between them. It was undeniable, but he could see her backing away. He never would have thought himself to be the type to fall for a woman. He had heard the stories of it happening to others and thought it was just a ruse or maybe just superficial. Now he knew it was true and he never wanted to go back. He didn't want her to run but now wasn't the time to pursue it. He let her retreat.

"Let's get going then." He dropped his hand and stepped back putting his hands in his pockets. She nodded and led the way. They went to her room in silence. She pulled the keys and unlocked the door. She went to swing it open and Tobias stopped her with a tight grip on her arm. Her eyes flew to his in anger, but when she saw the look on his face she stopped cold.

"What is it?" She asked in hushed tones. An icy feeling crept up her back. Something isn't right. He walked into the apartment with her instictively pushed behind her.

"Side table to the right of the door has a gun in underneath." He moved to grab it quietly. They walked in the entry way slowly and heard dishes rattling. He took a breath and walked in to the kithchen leveled the gun at the intruder and yelled freeze.

 **Sorry I know that its a short chapter but I wanted to update since I know its been a while. I hope to update again soon. Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They came quickly and in numbers. I must say it genuinely makes me so happy to know that you all love to read my story and look forward to updates. I will try to make them quicker, and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

 **Chapter 19**

Tobias rounded the corner of the entryway/living room wall before her and had the gun pointed at the intruder in the kitchen that was connected to the living room. She had grabbed a second hidden gun and flanked his other side, she moved quickly and trained the gun in on the shocked assailant. Tris let out a half laugh, half sigh of relief. Tobias looked sideways at her confused. He tried to gauge her odd reaction without totally taking his eyes off of the person in the kitchen.

"You know who this is Tris?" He asked adrenaline now coursing through his veins, replacing the fatigue that had overcome him on the way to her apartment. Tris put the safety on and then put her gun away.

"Yea, its my best friend." She smiled. A smile reserved only for those who knew her deepest secrets and dreams. "Damn Christina?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry I thought you may want to talk after our last conversation, but I would have called first had I known this was the greeting I was going to get." Her eyes raked over Tobias in a way that made Tris angry and feel like she needed a shower at the same time. She looked at her feet and cleared her throat at the same time hoping Christina would get the hint. "Oh, right. Well, I can see that I've clearly interrupted something so I'll go." She put he dish away she had been cleaning, grabbed her purse and headed to the entryway. Tobias muttered something under his breath about needing a shower.

"Yea, towels are in the linen closet across from the bathroom." She waved him on only half paying attention. Her attention was on Christina. Tris lowered her voice. "You hardly ever just show up because you know my crazy hours and schedule. Somethings wrong now spill it." Christina looked at Tris and then towards where Tobias had walked down the hall. She shook her head and decided that this wasn't the time for her to talk about it. She pasted a smile on her face.

"It's nothing that won't keep. So who's the hunk?" She asked winking at her. Tris rolled her eyes. She was avoiding the question.

"It's work related." Tris said still with some irritaion remembering the way it all went down. Christina started laughing. "I am serious."

"Oh, no I believe you, but leave it to you to be upset about it. If you ask me I'd be thanking whoever put him here in the first place. How long has it been Tris?"

"Long enough that were not even gonna go there, and this conversation is over." She said not being able to contain her laughter any longer. She knew she meant well but it was hitting close to home. She did like him and that was the problem. Bad things happened in this line of work because of love and she had seen the fall out first hand. "You know why Chris."

"Yes, but I also know that if you don't have a little more fun and enjoy your life all your going to be able to do is look back in a few years and say 'wow, all I did was work.' Plus, on the other hand, sometimes it just happens. Don't fight it. Finding someone to be your other half could be good." Tris leaned in and hugged her. She was like a sister and always knew what to say. It didn't get rid of her hesitation, but did give her a new perspective.

Things were in overdrive at the Matthews mansion. They were getting ready for the biggest attack on the population the world has ever known. Jeanine was sitting in her room at her ornate vanity, absently looking at herself in the mirror. She was looking but not seeing. Her mind was a million miles away, back to when she was a kid. Her father had been a mobster and never bothered to hide his "buisiness" from her. At a young age she learned the value of honesty, and loyalty. Granted that value may have been slightly askewed compared to most peoples, but it was what she was taught. Honesty, loyalty, and respect. The mob trifecta.

She and her dad were always close, doing 'buisness' together, whether it was counting drug money when she was younger, or arranging the family business "Meetings" when she was older. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was grooming her to take over. She was the son he never had. She had aspired to be better than any son could have ever been, and better than he could have ever wanted. She strived to be perfection. It must have worked because upon his death a few years ago he had left everything to her, much to the dismay of his right hand man Vito. Things were rough during that time, the group tore in half. Those who swore loyalty to her and those who sided with Vito. Jeanine thrown into the chaos didn't handle it as well as she could have, but she ' _took care'_ of the traiters she could. Those who escaped her wrath had formed thier own gang, and had been trying feebly to over throw her ever since. They had even once gone so far as to side with the police, trying to tip them off anonymously to suspected activity they thought that she was doing. That didn't last long. She had a reputation to uphold. She was ruthless and merciless. Vito and his cohorts were interfering in her plans of finally having full control of the drug traffic in this town and that was a large chunk of her income. He needed to be out of the picture no matter what.

She had spent many years planning her revenge on them, so much so she had reached the point of no return. The collateral damage no longer mattered to her. The loss of innocent life no longer bothered her, no longer tugged at her heartstrings. She had let hatred and lies fill her heart to the point that there was no turning back once on this plan had to work she had gotten a trustworthy tip that the head of the gang that Vito controlled were going to be there at the town fair that was coming. They had been setting up the other day. All that was left was to get a hold of Tobias, he could set up all the security and placement of their members across the park, and plan escape routes for them once the gas was activated. There was a knock at her door. She was pulled back to reality.

"Yes, come in." She pulled her robe tighter around her. Her guard came in.

"Ma'm we got ahold of Tobias he will be in first thing in the morning."

"Perfect." She grinned. It was all comingtogether.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here is an extra-long chapter for you as an apology for my long hiatus between updates last time. Please review and let me know your thoughts on it so far. Loving writing this and seeing where I want to take it and I hope your loving it too**_ __ __

Chapter 20

Not even ten seconds after Christina shut the door the bathroom door opened, and Tobias comes rushing out dripping water with only a towel wrapped around his waist. She gasped and raked her eyes over the gorgeous man in front of her. Oh look at those abs! She met his eyes and realized she was ogling and turned away just as his towel moved even lower on his hips.  
"Holy shit Tobias! Are you trying to kill me?" She muttered, no point in hiding her gaping mouth, which practically had drool dripping from it.

"Sorry," he said sounding _anything_ but sorry. She was sure her face was twenty shades of red. "I just got a call saying they need me there first thing in the morning. Jeanine asked for me by name. I guess it's not surprising since she promoted me to head of security." The shock of the news had her turning around again. He had his hand holding the towel and was running the other one through his damp hair. A sign of his nerves I suppose. Her mind temporarily went blank. Unsure of if it was the news or the statuesque man in front of her, she yelled at him.

"Geez, Tobias please put some clothes on so I can think. Joe, yea, I'll call Joe." She put her hands to her head in hopes of shaking out the half-naked visions of Tobias running through it. You need to gather yourself together please, and I will go call Joe and have him come over now and see what we can put together tonight." I pause turn away from him as he enters the bathroom. "Maybe I'll put some coffee on...it will be a long night."

"Coffee sounds great thanks Tris." He hollers through the now closed door. She called Joe and let him know the new plans and he agreed to be over as soon as possible.

Tris hangs up the phone. She looks out the window where it has started to rain. In the darkness it leaves long dark fingers running down the glass. She always loved the rain. She used to lay in her house at home on warm summer nights and listen to the rain outside her open bedroom windows. The warm summer breeze flowing in, the scent of it. A time where things were simpler, less complicated. At least a different kind of complicated. Her thoughts drifted towards Tobias. She couldn't ignore it much longer. She had to do something, but what. She walked over to the couch and sat down. His bag was open on the cushion beside her and she saw a small bible on top of his clothes. His faith was somewhat new to her. What guidelines would he have for relationships? How would she even start that conversation? She shook her head and nibbled on her lip. No, she couldn't do that; bring any of that up now, especially with the plans going on tomorrow. She kicked off her gym shoes. She wished that Tobias would hurry up she wanted to clean up before Joe got here. As if on cue Tobias cleared his throat from behind her.

"Hey, um, I wanted to apologize about earlier. I was kind of shocked from the phone call about tomorrow, and just kind of burst out into the hall without thinking." He laughed nervously and shifted his weight. Put his hands in his pockets, and looked at her waiting for a response. She shrugged it off, so much for wondering about a relationship.

"It's fine; I was caught off guard myself. Its best we keep things strictly business only anyway." She cleared her throat. "Uh, I'm going to hit the shower myself. Coffee should be done, there is creamer in the fridge; sugar on the counter. Help yourself." She stood up and walked back the hall to her room to gather her things. She paused and turned back to Tobias. "Joe shouldn't be long. Let him in when he gets here if you would please." He nodded. Tobias stood frozen as he listened to her footsteps pad softly back to her room. Some soft shuffling and then footsteps back again to the bathroom and the door shuts. He stood that way until he heard the water turn on. He needed himself to get a grip. He ran his hands through his hair with frustration. He needed to get his head right for this meeting and for tomorrow. There will be no room for error. There were innocent lives at stake! He felt a wave of nausea. Ok, that thought didn't help him. It was one thing when he was involved in with the mob, the people there; most of them were lost long ago. Not that they didn't deserve forgiveness or grace, but it was easier for him to do his job and sleep at night knowing what they did during the day. Tomorrow these will be innocents, people who are doing their best to make a honest living, out with their families enjoying life; being caught in the middle of a war that was never theirs. He felt hot. He walked over to the sink and splashed his face with cold water, ripped some paper towels off and dried his face. He stood there facing the sink arms braced on it praying earnestly that tomorrow would not be a massacre, that they could stop it no matter the personal cost to him. Tris' face flashed in his mind and he quickly squelched it.

There was a knock at the door. Tobias went to answer it as he heard Tris open the bathroom door.

"I'll be there in a minute." She hollered. Tobias opened the door after checking who it was.

"Joe, hey, come on in."

"Thanks Tobias." Joe walks in and hovers just inside the threshold. Tobias closes the door. Joe puts his hands in his pockets and turns to him, his face earnest. "Tobias, I need to lay something out for you before Tris comes out. Tomorrow could go thirty shades of messed up, and you will be the key component to it all." He paused trying to find the words. "I'll shoot straight with you son. You may be in danger, all your hard work you put in with The Erudites may be over." He stood there eyes locked with Tobias willing him to understand.

"You mean I'll have to leave UC work? Or worse..." He didn't finish his sentence. They both knew the only other way you leave. Death. "Shit." Joe nodded and walked over towards the kitchen for some coffee. This was no doubt to be an all-nighter. Tris walked into the room wearing a pair of black yoga pants, and an oversized grey sweater, that kind of fell off one of her shoulders when she leaned against the counter. She waited for her turn with the coffee. Joe went to sit on the couch in the living room while Tris turned her back to me to get her coffee. He saw a quick glance of a tattoo. Surprising, he wouldn't have thought she would have had any.

"I called all available cops in. They will need to be briefed and prepped for tomorrow, along with all emergency personnel." Tris finished her coffee and walked over to sit across from Joe in her rocking chair. Tobias grabbed his coffee. He usually liked stuff in it but he needed the bitterness to keep him alert. So he poured it in a cup and went to join Joe on the couch. "Tobias that's where you come in. If you could find out in any way even and idea of what they are planning to release tomorrow and let us know so that we can have some antidote on hand that would be great should we not be able to stop this this in its early stages." He nodded. "Now, I'm hoping it won't come to that but if it does I want to be prepared. I'm going to have as many cops there as possible but in civilian clothes. He pulled out a map of the park. "Now I'm going to have a heavier presence of cops in these areas, only because they seem to make the most sense to use for escape routes, and we want to catch these bastards." He indicated to main traffic areas and access to waterways.

They talked, argued, and discussed all possible outcomes until the wee hours of the morning. It was about two in the morning before Joe left.

"Thanks for coming over Joe," Tris said sleepily. Her shoulder was exposed again. Joe looked at her with fondness. "Get some sleep Tris and I'll see you at the office at seven."

"I'll be there at six you know that." He shook his head.

"Don't argue, I can handle the logistics for now, get your rest while you can tomorrow will be a long one." She nodded in agreement too tired to put up a fight. He kissed her forehead and gave me a head nod and a look. One that said ' _you look after her now,'_ so I nodded back my agreement. She shut the door and turned to me.

"Follow me and I will show you to the guest room." He did and she said here it is make yourself at home." She yawned. "Now, I'm going to bed good night." He walked in and got under the covers and was asleep quickly. Tris made it to her room and followed suit. Morning would come too quickly for them both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jeanine sat on a marble bench at her favorite place, the garden out back. It was as ornate as it was decadent. There were all her favorite plants here. Orchids, Roses assorted by color, Dahlias, and her all-time favorite Water Hemlock. It sat in the middle of it all a stark contrast to the beauty surrounding it. It may not be as beautiful as the other flowers but it packs a punch, and better yet she found a way to harness its deadliness. They have harvested all her hemlock and are now using it against Vito. A special project she had been working on for a while. She found a way to take its deadliness and turn it into a spreadable gas substance which can cover a large area. A bunch of men walked down the path towards her with shovels and gloves on. By tomorrow there would be no trace that she ever had the hemlock. It would all be replaced with lilies; nothing could tie it back to her. The sun was setting; she should head in and let them work. Tomorrow will be a day to remember and she wanted to be well rested for it.


End file.
